


Be One With the Stars

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, More tags will be added later, Slash, Stars, more characters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: Harry Potter wants to be with the stars. Literally. Harry Potter makes a wish on a shooting star and finds himself getting visited by that star. He, himself, becomes a star and spends years up in the sky. When he finally comes back down to find his soul mate, he finds more than he could have ever imagined. What happens when Dumbledore finds out about this? And who is his mate? The idea though of from She Who Cannot Be Turned on fanfiction.net. The book I was reading was ‘A Diamond in the Sky.’
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Be One With the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Diamond in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538360) by She Who Cannot Be Turned. 



Harry Potter was looking out the window of the kitchen as he was doing his daily cleaning of the dishes. Night had fallen hours ago and you could see the night sky completely. Tomorrow was Harry’s seventh birthday.

He caught sight of a shooting star and he made a wish upon it. ‘Please make me free. I don’t want to be here anymore.’

Little did he know that his life was about to change for the better.

Harry finished the dishes and went back into his cupboard and fell asleep quickly.

Hours later the house was silent. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. A light passed by the kitchen window and squeezed through a gap that was barely noticeable. The light lit up the room and faded showing a man in the kitchen.

The man was older with white hair and a beard. His eyes were all black except for a shining dot in the middle. He was wearing a cosmic suit and held a cane with a clock on it.

The man walked towards the cupboard and broke all the locks on the door with a swipe of his cane. He opened the door and Harry shot up to face the man.

“Who are you? How did you get here? What do you want?” Harry asked.

The man chuckled and smiled. “I go by many names child. But most call me Gliese. I heard your wish to get out of here. All I wish to do is help you. And I can, but you must agree to what I tell you.

“My name’s Harry. And I agree to at least listen.” Harry said quietly.

Gliese smiled and sat down next to Harry. “I am a constellation. As a constellation, I watch people and learn from them. I come to earth when I can to help people. There are many of us, child, in the night sky and we all help people. Granting wishes, to making dreams, and to learning lessons. And if you want to, you can become one as well. And as the younger constellations would say, you can stay up and party as long as you want. But if you di become one, you will need a new name. All of the stars get a new name.”

“If I agree, will I ever have to see these people again?” Harry asked.

“Never.”

“I agree to follow you and become a star like the others before I have. I agree to accept a new name and never be back here again.” Harry said smiling.

“Come. We must meet the star counsel to get your new name.” Gliese said holding out his arm. Harry took it and with a flash, they were gone.

...

Harry and Gliese found themselves standing in front of twelve chairs. Each had a person on it and a name tag above their heads.

The first had a fishtail, like a mermaid, and blue hair. The nametag above her head read Sadalsuud.

The second had ram horns, a fleece dress, and pink hair. The nametag above her head read Hamal.

The third had hair shaped like crab pinchers, crab legs coming off his back and sunglasses. The nametag above his head read Altarf.

The fourth had goat horns coming out of his head and was wearing black leather. The nametag above his head read Deneb.

The fifth was two identical people sitting in the same seat. They were wearing the same clothing which is just a pair of brown shorts. The nametag above their heads read Castor and Pollux.

The sixth had messy orange hair, wore a black suit, and had orange ears. The nametag above him read Regulus.

The seventh had black hair wrapped into two tight buns. She was wearing a ponk scarf over her mouth and was wearing a two-piece Egyptian dress. The nametag abover her head read Zubeneschamali.

The eighth had black and white hair, was wearing a necklace with the yin yang symbol on it and wore a dress covered with black and white fish. Her nametag read Alpherg.

The ninth had a brown goatee, was wearing a black suit, and had a bow around his waist. His nametag read Kaus.

The tenth was wearing a red comodo, had slick black hair, and had scorpions crawling on him. His nametag read Antares.

The eleventh had bull horns, was wearing a suit with black and white spots all over it, and had an ax attached to hs back. His nametag read Aldebaran.

The twelfth and final one had pink hair, a maid dress, and chains around her wrists. Her nametag read Spica.

Regulus cleared his throat and the others suddenly were alert. They suddenly noticed all at once that Harry and Gilese were standing there. “Gliese, who have you brought with you today?” Regulus asked.

“I have brought Harry Potter. Tonight as I was going down to earth I heard him wish that he was to be taken away from his home and go somewhere better. I granted that wish and here we are. He has already said that he agrees to become a star and wishes to be one.” Gliese said bowing.

Hamal steps forward and joined Harry and Gliese on the floor. She took a look at Harry and lifted his head up with her hand. She stepped backward and addressed the others. “Do you accept Harry Potter as a new star to be helpful and kind?” There was a chorus of ‘I do’s’ from the others. “Harry Potter, do you accept the duty and the effects of becoming a star, which even involves leaving your name behind for a new one, willingly and fully?” Harry nodded his head and whispered a soft ‘I do’. “Very well. From now on your name will not be Harry Potter. Your new name shall be Oph.”

And with that Harry Potter was dead and Oph was born. A new constellation made from the wishes of a young wizard…

To be continued…


End file.
